The invention relates to dispensing apparatus, and, more particularly, to point-of-purchase display and dispensing apparatus. Still more particularly, the invention relates to such apparatus for displaying and dispensing cartons of cigarettes.
Known apparatus of this type typically include a cabinet containing vertical columns of cartons of cigarettes and having a transparent front wall which leaves the bottom row of cartons exposed for removal. Because the entire bottom row can be pulled from the apparatus at one time, it is easy for a thief to quickly grab a substantial number of cigarette cartons. Known apparatus permit the removal of five or six cartons at one time.